Marshall's ABCs/Transcript
Main *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Marshall's ABCs. *(Marshall's Clues Logo/Book Opens) *Dora: Hola Out There!, It's Me, Dora!, Have You Seen Marshall?, My Dalmatian? *Children: There He Is! *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Oh, Come On In! *Marshall: (Barks Along) *(Door Opens) *Dora: Oh, Hola, I'm Just..., Reading, and Then The Boy, and His Puppy Went Faster, and Faster, But Something Went Out of No Where, There Was A Huge Wave, Then..., Oh, Hah!, I'm Sorry, This is, A Really Great Book!, Oh, Right, We're Having Reading Time, You're Just in Time, Come On In, Hey, Marshall, M.A.R.S.H.A.L.L., Hah!, Look Who's Here. *Child: Dora! *Dora: Yeah? *Child: On Your Shirt! *Dora: Oh, (Clears Throat), D.O.R.A., Dora, That's Me!, It's My New Shirt, You Like It? *Marshall: (Barks and Reads) *Dora: Hey, Marshall, What Are You Reading? *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Great Idea!, Let's All Read Together! *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: (Clears Throat), Twinkle, Twinkle, Little..., What's That Word? *Child: Star! *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Star!, Right!, How I Wonder, Where You Are, Up Above The World, So High, Like A Diamond, In The..., What's That Word? *Child: Sky! *Dora: Sky!, Right!, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Children: Star! *Dora: How I Wonder, Where You Are, Good Reading, Marshall, and You Too, Wow!, Hey, Do You Wanna Read, This Book Now? *Marshall: (Barks No) *Dora: Are You Sure?, I Mean, Cause This, This Here is A Really Great Book! *Marshall: (Barks No) *Dora: Okay, Well, What Book Do You Wanna Read? *(Marshall Stamps The Pawprint) *Dora: Oh!, I Knew That Was Coming!, We'll Play Marshall's Clues to Figure Out What Book, M.A.R.S.H.A.L.L., Marshall, Wants to Read. *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Marshall's Clues, Cause It's Really Fun!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Okay, So Remember, Marshall's Pawprint, Will Be On The Clues, Marshall's Clues, Hey, What Letter Does Pawprint Begin With? *Child: A "P"! *Dora: "P", Right! *(Squeaking) *Dora: Hah! *(POP) *Dora: Did You..., Did You See That?, That Pawprint Just, Popped Right Off!, and You Know What?, Pop, Stars With "P", Just Like Pawprint!, That's Cool, You Know What We Need for Marshall's Clues, Our... *Children: Notebook! *Dora: Notebook, Right!, Come On, Hola, Binyah Binyah. *Binyah Binyah: Hi, D.O.R.A. *Dora: Si, Dora, That's Me, Just Getting Our..., Notebook!, Hey, Notebook, Starts With "N", You Know, I Really Think I'm Gonna Need Your Extra Help Today, You Think You'll Be Able to Help Me Figure Out What Book, Marshall, Wants to Read?, You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Dora: Oh!, Okay, All Right, So, To Play Marshall's Clues, We Have To, Find Uh... *Children: Pawprint! *Dora: Pawprint, Right!, Cause That's The First... *Children: Clue! *Dora: Yeah!, And Then We Put It In Our... *Children: Notebook! *Dora: Right!, (Singing) Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues, We Gotta Find Another Pawprint, That's The Second Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Who's Clues?, Marshall's Clues, We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint, That's The Third Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues, You Know What to Do!, Sit Down In Our Thinking Chair and Think..., Think..., Think, Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Marshall Jumps Into the Screen) *Dora: The Boy and His Puppy Paddled Faster, and Faster But There Was No Use, Beca..., Oh!, That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Dora: So, Did You See M.A.R.S.H.A.L.L., Which Way Did He Go? *Child: He Went That Way! *Dora: Oh, That Way, Gracias. *(Song Starts) *Dora: We Are Reading for Marshall's Clues, We Are Reading for Marshall's Clues, We Are Reading for Marshall's Clues, Wonder..., Wonder, What This Word Is. *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Dora: No, No, I Don't..., I Don't Think It's Clue, Clue, Is..., C.L.U.E., Kinda Like Blue, But, With The "C". *Child: No, A Clue! *Dora: Oh!, Oh, You See A Clue!, Where? *Child: Over There! *Dora: Oh My!, It's Our First Clue to What Book Marshall Wants to Read!, Our First Clue!, and It's On The Word..., The Word... *Child: Moon! *Dora: Moon!, Yeah, Good Reading, Hey, You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy, Notebook, Notebook, Hah, So, Let's Write This, Moon Clue, In Our, Notebook, A Moon is Spelled "M", "O", "O", "N", and Sometimes, Looks Like Sort of A Crescent, A Moon, Wow!, So, What Book Could Marshall Want to Read, With A Moon In It?, What Do You Think?, Yeah, Yeah, I, I Think We Have to Find Two More Clues to Figure This Out. *Ryder: Dora!, Do You Need Anything? *Dora: Do I Need Anything?, Well, Got My Book, I..., Ooh!, Hah!, I Could Use Two More Clues, Hola, Ryder, Were You Calling Me? *Ryder: Yes, Dora, Do You Need Groceries? *Dora: Groceries?, Sure! *Katie: Hey, Dora, Uh, We May Need Your Help With Our Grocery List. *Dora: Hi, Katie, Hi, Chase! *Chase: (Laughs), Chase Hungry! *Katie: Oh, We Better Hurry! *Dora: Do You Think We Can Help Katie and Ryder With Their Grocery List? *Chase: Hungry, Hungry, Hungry! *Dora: Well, Let's See What We Need to Find from This List, Let's Find This First, Do You See This Item? *Child: That One! *Dora: You See This Item!, What is It? *Child: Milk! *Ryder: Milk, Just What We We're Looking For! *Dora: Milk!, Check!, See, Milk, Good Job! *Chase: Chase, Hungry! *Ryder: What's Next On Our List? *Dora: Well, Let's See, Ooh, Do You See This Item? *Child: Over There! *Dora: Oh, You See This Item!, What is It? *Child: Bread! *Katie: Bread!, For Our Peanut Butter Sandwiches! *Dora: Right!, Bread!, Check! *Chase: Bread!, Now? *Ryder: Soon, Chase, Almost Done. *Dora: Okay, Do We Have Anything Else on Our List?, Do You See This One? *Children: That One! *Dora: Oh Yeah!, What is It? *Children: Juice! *Ryder: Juice!, Chase's Favorite! *Dora: Right!, Juice!, You Are So Good, At This Reading Business! *Chase: Chase Wants Some Juice! *Dora: Well, I Think That's Everything, Milk, Bread, Juice. *Chase: Juice, Juice! *Katie: Here, Chase! *Chase: Mmm! *Dora: So, You Think Chase Was Hungry?, Si, Hey, Do You See Any Clues Around Here?, Me Neither, We'll Have to Keep Looking, Adios!, Hey!, Did You Know That Book Starts With "B", Oh, and Door, Door Starts With "D", Just Like Me, and Curtain, Curtain Starts With "C", and Look at That, Cow, Cow Also Starts With "C", and, and So Does Cake, and Caterpillar, and... *Child: A Clue! *Dora: Yes!, Si!, Clue!, Clue Also Starts With "C", and So Does Carburetor, and Cantaloupe, and Capobianco! *Children: No, A Clue! *Dora: Did You See A Clue?, Where? *Child: On The Cow! *Dora: There's A Clue, On That Cow!, They Both Start With "C!", You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *Dora: Notebook!, Okay, Let's Draw This, Cow, In Our Clue, Collector, (Gasps), Cow is Spelled, C-O-W, We Have The Cow's Head, A Big Circle for The Body, Lines for Her Legs, and The Udder, and There's, A Cow, So, What Was Our First, "Clue?". *Children: Moon! *Dora: Oh!, A Moon, Right!, And Now We Have, A Cow, Hmm, So What Book Could Marshall Want to Read, With A Moon, and A Cow?, What Do You Think?, Yeah, and, and, I Think We Should Find Our Last Clue. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Dora: And We Should Get The Mail, Oh! *(Mailtime) *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Here's The... *Children: (Singing) Mail! *Dora: (Singing) It Never... *Children: (Singing) Fails! *Dora: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My... *Child: (Singing) Tail! *Dora: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna... *Child: (Singing) Wail... *Marshall and Child: MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Miss Spider: Hi, D-O-R-A. *Dora: Dora!, That's Me, Hola, Miss Spider, Have You Got A Letter for Us? *Miss Spider: I Have Lots of Letters for You. *Dora: (Gasps), Oh, Letters, Of The Alphabet, (Laughs), I Get It! *Miss Spider: And Here's Another One! *Dora: Gracias, Miss Spider! *Miss Spider: Bye! *Dora: (Laughs), She's Pretty Funny, Don't You Think?, We Just Got A Letter. *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Dora: Oh!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Girls: Hi, Dora and Marshall, We're Spending Our Day in The Library! *Girl 1: Do You Want Me to Read This Book to You?, This is My Favorite Page, Looking at His Drawing. *Girl 2: He's Looking at His Family on The Picture. *Girl 1: And He's Thirsty, So, So, He'll Ask for A Glass of Milk, and Then He's Going to Want A Cookie to Go With It, Can You Believe Him? *Girl 2: That Was A Really Funny Book! *Girls: Bye, Dora! *Dora: Adios!, Wow!, How Great Was That Book?, Cause You Know, I Love, A Really Great Book! *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: You See Marshall? *Child: Right There! *Dora: Oh, Over Here, Okay, O-Kay, Okay. *(Book Moves) *Dora: They Both Went to The Zoo... *(Book Moves) *Dora: Did You See That?, That Book is Moving! *Child: Marshall!, I See Him! *Dora: Oh, You See Marshall. *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Ah-Ha!, Found Ya! *Marshall: (Barks and Skidoos) *Dora: Ah-Ha!, Skidoo, Marshall Skidoo, Ooh!, Let's Go Too!, Marshall Skidoo, We Can Too! *(Dora Skidooing Into The Storybook) *Dora: Wow!, We're in A Storybook!, Let's Go Read!, (Laughs), I Mean, Since We're in A Storybook, We..., Oh!, Hey!, Ooh!, Ah!, Ah!, Okay!, (Laughs), So, Where Should I Go? *Children: Right There! *Dora: Oh!, Yes!, Right There!, Where It Says "D-O-R-A!", Dora!, Cause..., That's Me!, Oh!, Right!, and Marshall... *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Should Go There!, Where It Says "M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L!", Marshall!, Cause That's Him! *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Okay!, Let's Take A Look at This Sentence!, (Reading) The Ball Threw A Girl. Wait A Minute!, The Ball Threw A Girl? *Children: No! *Dora: No!, That..., That Dosen't Make Any Scence!, How Can We Fix This Sentence?, Ooh!, Who Threw The Ball? *Child: A Girl! *(Sentence Fixes) *Dora: (Reading) A Girl Threw The Ball!, Si!, Great!, That Was Great!, Oh!, There's More to The Story! *Marshall: (Barks Yeah!) *Dora: Oh Yeah!, Let's Read This Sentence, Too!, (Reading) A Ball Caught The Puppy!, Ah!, Ooh!, Wait A Second!, Wait A Second!, There's Something Wrong With This Sentence! *Marshall: (Barks Yep!) *Dora: Uh-Huh!, A Ball Caught The Puppy? *Children: No! *Dora: Well, Well, Let's See!, How Can We Fix This Sentence So It Makes Sence? *Marshall: (Barks Hmm) *Dora: A Puppy!, What Did A Puppy Do? *Child: Caught The Ball! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Transcripts